


Sweet Studying

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst for like one second, Candy, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel Has A Sweettooth, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Sam prefers cherry lollipops and Gabriel just happens to have eaten one. All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine from forever ago. It's the first Sabriel one I wrote, so it's kinda cringey. Enjoy.

"See ya Sammy, I'm going out," Dean yelled to Sam, who was researching a case they were working on.

Sam inwardly sighed at the boringness that was sure to come, but still said a quiet goodbye to his brother.

Sam flipped through book after book, just because he had nothing else to do and he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Samoose, what's with the long face?" Gabriel asked, lazily sucking on a cherry lollipop.

Gabriel had been coming to visit the Winchesters more and more lately and it was frustrating to Sam. He'd had a slight crush on the archangel for sometime now but never had the guts to say anything. All the flirting Gabe does is probably just a stupid prank. He is the Trickster, after all. Sam thought to himself.

"What do you want Gabe?" Sam asked, faking an irritated tone. He was secretly glad Gabriel had visited, but the sweet-toothed archangel didn't need to know that.

"Well Sammy," Gabriel said, earning a bitchface from Sam, "I just wanted to say hello to my favorite hunter in the whole wide world."

Sam just sighed and went back to his reading. "Leave me alone Gabe." Sam snapped at Gabriel.

Gabriel's face flashed with genuine hurt and sadness before switching back to its normal smirk. "Aww, come on Samuel, don't be like that. Here, I'll even let you have one of my sweets," Gabriel said, holding out a grape lollipop to Sam. The only response he got was a grumpy and sarcastic, "I prefer cherry," from Sam.

Gabriel smiled at that before turning Sam's chair around, causing the hunter to look up from his book and into the golden eyes of the archangel.

Gabriel leaned forward and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before quickly backing away, searching Sam's face for a reaction. When didn't get one, just Sam staring open-mouthed and shocked at him, Gabriel turned his back to him, ready to fly out of the bunker on Sam's command.

However, to his surprise, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and turn him around, causing him to touch noses with the hunter from being to close.

"Sorry Gabe, I don't think I got a good enough taste," Sam said huskily before leaning in and giving Gabriel a passionate kiss, which Gabriel returned happily.


End file.
